The Man of Tomorrow Al Limite
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Un año después. Desde que Clark se encuentra capturado y encerrado en Apokolips. Lo han estado torturando, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente. Lo cual causa que tenga alucinaciones. Darkseid a traído a Ultraman de tierra 3, convirtiéndolo en su hijo al no poder tener a Clark trabajando para el
1. Un años después

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos. The m********an of tomorrow. Es una secuela de **Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared

* * *

******-The man of tomorrow- **

Henry Cavill es Clark Kent/Superman/Ultraman  
Carmen Lavigne es Chrissy/Lashina/Duchess  
Tahmoh Penikett es Lex Luthor  
Amy Adams es Lois Lane  
Chris Pine es Christopher Walsh Kent/Nightwing  
Laurence Fishburne es Perry White  
Cooper Timberline es Chris Walsh Kent  
Y Michael Ironside es Darkseid

Superman creado por **Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

Superman & casi todos, los personajes pertenecen a **DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

A pasado un año desde que Clark se encuentra capturado y encerrado en Apokolips. Lo han estado torturando, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente. Lo cual causa que tenga alucinaciones. Darkseid a traído a Ultraman de tierra 3, convirtiéndolo en su hijo al no poder tener a Clark trabajando para el

* * *

En la tierra. el opuesto de Clark se hace llamar Lord Kaleb y es el nuevo esposo de la nueva reina Audrey, convirtiéndose en el soberano de Kasnia y en el nuevo hogar de los Apokaliptianos, de esa forma empezar a conquistarnos desde adentro

Kasnia. Palacio real, en la habitación de la princesa. En la cama se encuentra Kaleb dormido e igual que su compañera de cama la princesa Audrey. Quien apoya su cabeza en el pecho de este, al observar el rostro del opuesto Clark vemos que este sonríe muy malvadamente y abre sus ojos. Comienza acariciar a Audrey desde la cabeza hacia su hermoso culo, mientras que en el contacto de la mano de el con el culo de ella. La princesa gime un grito de pasión

Quieres otra ronda - le pregunto a el, aunque se la respuesta

Si - le digo a mi estupida esposa humana y le pregunto - tu

Estoy lista. Vamos, querido - le susurro. El me toma con sus manos y me deja encima de el, besándome rápidamente y metiéndome mano

* * *

Hace unos meses. Había pasado esto con Clark...En la habitación de tortura detrás del Club

Superman se encuentra atado a un dispositivo, con artilugios extraños presionándole la cabeza. Ante él se encuentra la bruja infame que por primera vez ve al estar consciente, se presento como Granny Goodness, y en sus manos lleva el dispositivo.

Ahora mi dulce niño, creo que es hora de empezar a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber para servir al Señor Darkseid - me dice ella con mucha arrogancia.

Esto no va a terminar de la manera en que ustedes quieren. Granny Goodness - les digo muy calmado.

Oh, estás muy equivocado. Kryptoniano - ella me responde a mi, presionando un botón en el control. El dispositivo se comienza a encender y de pronto empiezo a sentir un gran dolor...en mi cabeza - Vamos a empezar esto fácilmente. Si desea que el dolor se detenga.

Habían pasado unos minutos me encontraba muy débil, cuando sentía su aliento en mi oído. Mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla

Ahora no luches querido. Después de todo ...Tu naciste en un planeta llamado Krypton, tus buenos padres Jor-El y Lara te salvaron de tu mundo bélico y conflictivo que estaba a minutos de destruirse y es así como llegaste Apokolips en donde yo te he criado como una madre y nuestro amado Darkseid te abrió sus brazos para que trabajaras bajo su mando, convirtiéndote en su leal lacayo - durante varios días estuvo así repitiéndome estás palabras hasta que un día me las creí

* * *

Días Después. En el planeta Apokolips

La máquina se detuvo, desprendiéndose de Kal-El, volviendo a su lugar de almacenamiento. El Kryptoniano cayo de la silla, siendo alcanzado por Granny Goodness

Oh, gracias. Madre, me hacía falta eso. Siempre hace que mi mente vuelva a la normalidad.

En cualquier momento, mi ángel - Ella se gira y grita - Lashina, ven por favor - la hermosa Lashina se nos acerca

Si. Granny - dice ella, se me queda viendo y me guiña un ojo

Lleva a mi muchacho a bañarse y a un cambió de muda, la terapia lo dejo todo sudado - Inmediatamente Lashina toma mi mano, mi madre se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla - Que les vaya bien y entrenen

Como digas, madre - Me despido de mi madre y Lashina me arrastra por las habitaciones a lo lejos oigo a mi querida madre reír, no se porque

* * *

Un mes después. En el palacio de Darkseid, Darkseid de alguna forma había logrado volver a su cuerpo. Granny se encontraba con el en la cámara real charlando

¿Estás segura de que está listo. Granny? - le pregunto a Granny, esta sonríe y se me acerca.

Por supuesto, Señor Darkseid - ella me contesto. - Luchó como la la mayoría, pero gracias a las anteriores estrategias. Se rompió como todos, fácilmente. Mi hijo adoptivo. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Kal-El

Darkseid dio un paso delante y se acerco a ver a su nuevo campeón. - Dime tu nombre, y a quién le sirves - ordene al héroe caído.

Mi nombre es Kal-El y te sirvo a ti, poderoso señor Darkseid - me respondió el Kryptoniano.

Minutos Después. Lashina y las otras Furies entraron en la cámara real de Darkseid. Lashina pone sus brazos alrededor de Kal-El.

¿Cuándo vamos a salir, cariño? - me pregunta ella, haciéndose la interesante. Mientras me acaricia los hombros

De acuerdo con el amo, pronto - le respondí a ella, Lashina enérgicamente me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla

No puedo esperar - contesta muy alegre y le digo con una sonrisa

Yo tampoco, querida. Yo tampoco, ahora vamos a pasarla bien. - le respondo besándola en los labios. En eso escucho hablar a mi madre

Mi cielo, los espero a cenar a los dos en mi orfanato. Tu plato preferido - Le digo al iluso Kryptoniano

En verdad - me pregunto Kal con una gran sonrisa como un niño pequeño

Si, unos exquisitos testículos. Mi cielo - les respondí a mi hijo adoptivo, mientras se iba con Lashina

Pero las cosas no habían salido bien. Clark al salir con Lashina a los pocos segundos, se descontrolo y empezó a atacar a cualquiera que lo entorpeciera en su andar. Darkseid se fijo de esto y lo adormeció, tirándolo a las catacumbas en una habitación con Green Kryptonite. Castigando ferozmente a Granny por su error y dejando a Lashina como su guardia. De allí decide traer a Kal-El de tierra tres

* * *

_Mientras en la tierra. Tres meses después._

_En Leesburg. Virginia, En el pequeño departamento, sobre el Restaurante Detroit_

_Jacob Finley__ camarero del lugar y quien esta rentando el departamento. Se paseaba desnudo hacia el baño. Linda se encontraba mareada en la cama a sólo 30 metros de él. Después de que él salió del cuarto de baño, __arrojó las mantas que cubrían a Linda. Se encontraba desnuda también._

¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Linda

Vamos a pasarlo bien, solo eso - le respondió. La mirada de preocupación de Linda cambió, por una gran sonrisa en su boca. Mientras que Jacob se montaba sobre ella...

* * *

En el espacio, en la base de operaciones de la liga de la justicia. La Atalaya, es un satélite oculto como un asteroide. Vemos a los miembros muy tristes, aparte de la desaparición de Clark, en estos momentos se encuentran reunido para despedir a un querido miembro...Cyborg, que murió en batalla

* * *

En un posible futuro, en el planeta tierra. Los cielos se ven rojos como si estuviéramos en Apokolips, han pasado veinte años desde que Lord Kaleb tomo la tierra como suya. Gracias a dios, aun quedan fuerza que pelean por la libertad aunque son muy pocos. La Liga a muerto se encuentran algunos ayudantes de los miembros de la liga, entre ellos Chris Kent que tiene 28 años, y en estos momentos tiene poderes Kryptonianos gracias a la sangre de su padrastro Clark Kent que robo hace un par de años de StarLab, convirtiéndose en Nightwing. Hablando de Nightwing, en estos momento se ve volando por los cielos. Sobre lo que queda de la ciudad de Metrópolis y aterrizando en el viejo departamento de su padre. El edificio se encuentra abandonado y apunto de derrumbarse, pero todo es una fachada para ocultar la sala de operaciones de los sobrevivientes

* * *

Clark siempre había sido muy popular entre las furias femeninas...todas ellas, en especial de la feroz Lashina. Las Furias habían desempeñaron un papel en el lavado de cerebro de Superman por Darkseid. Las Furias han actuado como amigas de la infancia de Superman y Lashina como su interés amoroso. Pero cuando se disipo todo volvió a la normalidad, como anteriormente había dicho Clark hecho prisionero en una mazmorra y la mortal y bella Lashina se encargaba de vigilarlo

Siempre, me han encantado estos hombros anchos y tus fuertes brazos. Querido - ella me susurra al oído. Abro los ojos y me encuentro aun aquí, prisionero de ellos. Estoy de pie, encadenado de pies y muñecas, Lashina se me acerca poco a poco con una gran sonrisa. Es el inicio una ronda de tortura

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

**-2013-**

* * *

___Como se abran dando cuenta estoy trayendo personajes de Justice League Animated como Audrey y un poco de su historia, en esta ocasión Lord Kaleb esta ocupando el puesto de Vandal Savage y usando en la historia a Jacob Finley un personaje menor de Smallville. _Espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas _constructivas_

_Primer capitulo de la secuela_


	2. El regreso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos. The m********an of tomorrow. Es una secuela de **Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared

* * *

Clark siempre había sido muy popular entre las furias femeninas...todas ellas, en especial de la feroz Lashina. Las Furias habían desempeñaron un papel en el lavado de cerebro de Superman por Darkseid. Las Furias han actuado como amigas de la infancia de Superman y Lashina como su interés amoroso. Pero cuando se disipo todo volvió a la normalidad, como anteriormente había dicho. Clark había sido hecho prisionero en una mazmorra y la mortal, bella Lashina se encargaba de observarlo.

Siempre, me han encantado estos hombros anchos y tus fuertes brazos. Querido - ella me susurra al oído. Abro los ojos y me encuentro aun aquí, prisionero de ellos. Estoy de pie, encadenado de pies y muñecas, Lashina se acerca poco a poco con una gran sonrisa. Es el inicio una ronda de tortura

Varias horas después. En las mazmorras, Lashina sonrió cuando se despertó una vez más al lado del Hombre de Acero. Habían sido unas horas fantásticas de pasión y sexo, al igual que en los últimos meses.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de Kal-El, mientras lo observa, lo empece a mover para que despertara. - Buenos días, Kal. Sí que sabes cómo tratar a una dama, te enseñado bien en estos mese - Le di un beso en los labios, me subí encima de él, todavía me encontraba desnuda después de las ultimas horas, claro por esto mis pechos a la vista de él. Le hizo el amor, el no se negaba en estos momentos. Después de los últimos meses se había rendido, no peleaba más. Al final fue lo mejor que los lavaros de cerebros que se le hicieron no funcionaran, no se porque. Pero en fin, Kal quedo únicamente para mi

Te lo vuelvo a repetir.Únete a nosotros, Kal-El. - Ella susurra, mordiendo la piel debajo de mi oreja. Gruño, pero no le contesto.

El se había convertido en mi presa, mi juguete en mi amante. No podía pedir más, o tal vez me faltaba algo. Un hijo, con nuestros poderes seria un ser imparable lo único en que fallaría en que tenga la debilidad a la Green Kryptonite, pero eso se pueda arreglar aquí en Apokolips. Darkseid le podría quitar esa debilidad, me he decidido quiero un hijo. Lo observo, seguía dormido después de haber hecho muy bien su labor de complacerme. Me acerque más a el y me di cuenta del mal olor que tenia. Era el momento de limpiarlo, me levante de la cama y fui al rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba un balde con una agua y una esponja al lado, los tome para asear a mi juguetito. Al regresar con Kal, lo encuentro sentado. Apoyado su espalda ancha en el respaldo de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Increíblemente guapo. Uno de los mejores de su clase.

Último hijo de Krypton, eres un hermoso ejemplar - me dice, mientras que con la legua se saborea los labios con esas ultimas palabras. Miro el balde y la esponja, parece que es hora de mi baño, que bueno. Me estaba haciendo falta, la sangre se me estaba empezando a pegar, más el sudor y otras cosas producto al sexo con Lashina

Te pensaba limpiar, pero me arrepentí. Ahora quiero un hijo - me dije con una gran sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa

Trago saliva, al escuchar esto - Que has dicho - Lashina se lanza enzima mio, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. Esta enferma quiere un hijo, pero como. No salve la responsabilidad de criar un hijo, mientras que estoy reflexionando. Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo. lame mis hombros. Se da vuelta y se queda observando mi culo, sus manos lo acarician suavemente. Sin percatarme me empieza a pellicas, hasta morderme el culo, dejando la marca de su dientes bastante fuerte para romper la piel y dejar manchas de color rojo. Como marcando su territorio. La escucho hablar

Podrías ser mucho más - Mientras que su mano acaricia los músculos lisos de sudor de mi espalda, las uñas arañando las líneas que permanecerán mucho tiempo después de que ella me deje un momento tranquilo - conviértete en quien eres en realidad. Abraza tu superioridad. - ambos nos quedamos mirando

No - grito - Nunca, seré como ustedes - Han traído a mi otro yo, ahora déjenme tranquilo

* * *

Metrópolis. Es de tarde en la ciudad

StarLab, vemos a una mujer de cabello rubio, cuando en esa habitación se abre un tubo de luz y aparece Nightwing del futuro alternativo. La mujer se le queda viendo y el le sonríe

Lo he logrado - una mujer científica se me queda viendo

Quien eres - se ve algo preocupada

Me acerco un poco y le digo - Un amigo

Que quieres - le pregunto al extraño

Necesito el uniforme espacial de Superman - le digo sin rodeos

Superman, sabes donde esta el. El doctor Klein lo a buscado por todos lados, como la liga de la justicia - me informa ella

Lo encontrado y por ello necesito el uniforme. Es probable que allá Kryptonite y el doctor Klein, necesito que me entre el uniforme - le pido a ella

El no esta, pero yo se lo entrego. Acompáñeme - La acompañe a la habitación contigua, en donde encontré el traje junto a un cohete espacial blanco, con el símbolo de la familia El en color rojo. Rápidamente me puse el traje. La mujer se me quedo viendo

Era para ti - me pregunta ella

Si, lo voy a ir a rescatar, pero mi debilidad también es la Kryptonite

Comprendo, eres como Superman - me dice y después me pregunta - cual es tu nombre

Nightwing y usted es - le pregunto a ella. Me sonríe

Doctora Baker. Doctora Alicia Baker - después de presentarme. El usa una pequeña cajita, lo cual produce que se abra un vórtice. El se despide y entra en ese vórtice extraño, cerrándose segundos después

* * *

Apokolips. Darkseid desde su palacio junto a Granny Goodness y Desaad, observaban por una pantalla lo que ocurría en las mazmorras entre Lashina. No paraban de reír por lo que pasaba

Lashina se encontraba viendo descansar a Clark, tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Ella se le acercaba y le acariciaba la entre pierna, logrando que Clark llegara a saltar y al mismo tiempo provocando que su pene creciera

Eres grande, Kal. ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho antes? Así, yo todos estos meses - reía Lashina. Se levanto y lo descansar y dormir en la cama un poco más tranquilo - te dejare un momento solo, pronto volveré. Miro a su entre pierna, ese es uno de los muchas ... cosas que me gustan de ti. - en ese mismo momento se abre un tubo de luz. Lashina y Clark se quedan esperando quien va aparece ante ellos y es...Nightwing

Quien eres tu - le pregunto al desconocido con el traje espacial de Kal

Soy Nightwing y vengo a rescatar a Superman - le aseguro a Lashina

Sueño, ave nocturna. Es solo mio - le grito, veo a Kal tratar de levantarse - Mejor. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama, _**Clark**_? Deja de soñar, nunca te iras de aquí - vuelvo a gritar

Nunca más, amorcito - miro al joven que me viene a rescatar, me aparesuro acercarme el y le digo - chico, vamos a casa

Como tu digas - abro un tubo de luz, entramos a el, Lashina viene tras nosotros. Vemos que entra cuando el tubo se esta cerrando pero dentro de el no la volvemos a ver

* * *

Granja Kent. Smallville.

Chris se encuentra leyendo un libro, mientras Martha cocina la cena. Cuando afuera de la casa se abre el tubo de luz, Chris ve que estas luces se reflejan en el interior de la casa, cuando mira hacia afuera y vemos a los dos hombres

Abuela, hay dos hombres afuera - cuando Martha esta apunto de mirar por la venta, sienten una fuerte corriente que entra a la casa. el niño y la abuela ven a estos dos hombres. uno que esta desnudo y mal herido, tirado en el piso boca abajo. El otro se quita el casco y la mascara negra, se acerca a la señora Kent

No se asuste. Aunque no lo crees, soy Chris, tu nieto del futuro y rescate a mi padre. Se que lo querrá saludar pero traiga le algo de vestir por favor - Martha se les queda viendo y sonríe

Enseguida vuelvo - y se va rápidamente el segundo piso a buscar algo para Clark. Chris se acerca a Christopher

Usted dice, que es yo del futuro - le pregunto a mi supuesto yo del futuro

Me agacho y le respondo a mi yo del pasado - si, pero de un futuro alternativo en donde nuestro padre murió. Aquí lo rescate y vivirá muchos años más. Sentimos hablar a nuestro padre

Eres mi pequeño Chris. Hijo de Liz - pregunto mi padre cansado a mi yo del futuro

Si y tu Clark Kent eres mi padre. No sabes lo contento que estoy de por fin, después de tantos años volver a verte - en ese momento mi abuela vuelve un bata azul de padre y lo cubre con esta

Hijo, estas con nosotros...gracias nuestro Chris - mi abuela Martha se me queda viendo en ese momento mi padre trata de levantarse

Padre no te levantes - le dice mi versión pequeña

Necesito que me ayuden a salir, necesito los rayos del solo para recuperarme - mi abuelita y mi versión mayor, nos miramos. Levantamos a mi padre y lo llevamos a fuera.

Segundos después. Clark empieza a flotar elevándose al cielo, gracias a los rayos del sol que le están renovando las energía y curando las heridas. Al estar listo desciende y ve a su familia

Siempre te voy a deber esto hijo - me dice mi padre, pero le digo que no. Moviendo la cabeza

Después que te casaste con mi madre, me acogiste en tu casa, tus amigos fueron un gran soporte para mi y que decir de la abuela. En mi tiempo hoy en día sigue siendo un pilar

Debo ser, muy mayor - pregunta la abuela

Si, pero sigues siendo una luchadora - le contesto a ella, en eso mi padre nos pregunta

Que fue de tu abuelo - nos quedamos mirando

Eso lo puedo contestar yo papá - me dice el pequeño Chris

Murió hace unos meses de un taque al corazón, al morir mi custodia había quedado contigo pero por tu desaparición. La abuelita Kent me a cuidado. mi papá me toca la cabeza y me hace cariño en el cabello

Siento mucho su perdida a los dos, pero veo. Que has hecho, un buen trabajo con ellos. Madre - me dice mi hijo

Como lo hicimos tu padre y yo, Contigo - Clark se acerca a mi y me abraza

Gracias por todo, madre - me pongo a llorar al tener a mi hijo conmigo

* * *

En ese mismo instante.

En Leesburg. Virginia, En el Restaurante Detroit.

Vemos a muchas personas allí, pero hay una en espacial a quién observábamos, es una camarera de cabello rubio. nombre Linda, se encuentra entregando un pedido a una mesa, cuando tiene un pequeño recuerdo de su vida pasada. Ella se encuentra con amnesia

Ve a un hombre que le dice - Kara, es tu deber proteger a tu primo - en ese momento ella sale del trance, cuando cae la bandeja con el pedido. Rápidamente se le acerca el chef que también es el dueño y le pregunta

Estás bien. Linda - mientras le acaricia el culo, ella lo mira y le dice

Creo que mi nombre es Kara - le responde la rubia

* * *

Metrópolis. Suicide Slum.

Vemos a Lashina inconsciente y desnuda en un callejón. Una mujer asiática se le acerca y la despierta

Hola, creo que necesitas ayuda. Puedes llamar a alguien - Lashina niega con la cabeza

No recuerdo nada - la mujer asiática le acaricia la cabeza

Mi nombre es Victoria Sinclair, también conocida como Roulette. Yo podría ayudarte, acompáñame - ella le da la mano y Lashina la acompaña por el callejón hacia una limusina de color negra, sin darse cuenta la desmemoriada Lashina. Roulette esta sonriendo

* * *

Dos días después. Daily Planet, en el piso de redacción. Todo mundo se encuentra trabajando, cuando se abren las puerta del ascensor. De allí Clark sale y recorre el lugar, todos se le quedan viendo. Entre ellos vemos a: Steve Lombard, Jenny Jurwich quien lo abraza. Clark les sonríe a ambos y sigue caminando, luego se topa con Cat Grant quien le da un beso en la mejilla y Ron Troupe con quien se da la mano en eso se va acercando a la oficina del editor en jefe del Daily Planet cuando se encuentra a Lois y Perry discutiendo en el pasillo. Se dan cuenta de la presencia de Clark, no lo pueden creer

Hay un silencio rotundo en la sal de redacción, solamente se escucha la voz de Clark - Hola, regrese - Lois se lanza sobre el y lo abraza, llorando al mismo tiempo, Perry se les queda viendo. Mientras le cae una lagrima por la mejilla

* * *

**Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

**-2013-**

* * *

_Espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas __constructivas_

**En el próximo capitulo sabremos e destino de Ultraman y la reina Audrey**


	3. De cara al futuro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos. The m********an of tomorrow. Es una secuela de **Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared

* * *

Metrópolis. Suicide Slum.

Vemos a Lashina inconsciente y desnuda en un callejón. Una mujer asiática se le acerca y la despierta

Hola, creo que necesitas ayuda. Puedes llamar a alguien - Lashina niega con la cabeza

No recuerdo nada - la mujer asiática le acaricia la cabeza

Mi nombre es Victoria Sinclair, también conocida como Roulette. Yo podría ayudarte, acompáñame - ella le da la mano y Lashina la acompaña por el callejón hacia una limusina de color negra, sin darse cuenta la desmemoriada Lashina. Roulette esta sonriendo

* * *

15 minutos antes. Club de pelea de Roulette. Ella se encuentra en su oficina, de tonos oscuros cuando suena su teléfono

Si, que - Ella no creí lo que escucha - dices que una mujer salio de un tubo de luz, voy para allá - Ella corta la llamada y marca otro numero

Victoria sonríe y empieza hablar - Soy Roulette. Tengo información para usted, Waller anote la dirección en donde nos encontraremos

* * *

En la actualidad

La limusina se esta moviendo por metrópolis, Roulette observa a Lashina al igual que otra mujer que va junto a ellas

Niña, es verdad. No te puedo ayudar a traer tu antigua vida, pero te puedo entregar una nueva - me quedo mirando a esta mujer

Como seria eso - le pregunto a la mujer que no se a presentado ante mi y que se encuentra a mi lado

Creo que hay algo interesante en ti, por lo cual. Roulette te va a entrenar y cuando estés lista, te vendré a buscar. Desde ahora, seras conocida...como Duchess y trabajaras para

Y usted es, señora - le pregunte

Amanda Waller, querida - le respondí a mi nuevo miembro del **Escuadrón Suicidad **

* * *

Dos días después.

Departamento de Lois, el pequeño Chris se encuentra hospedado mientras que su padre regresa del futuro alternativo. Lois lo observa, el chico se encuentra en el balcón y un poco nervioso

Chris. No sirve de nada que te pongas nervioso, tu padre estará bien. Se acaba de recuperar, tiene sus poderes de regreso y ayudara a luchar a tu yo del futuro, contra sus adversarios y sin darnos cuenta volverá a casa con nosotros - Al terminar de hablar, sentí los brazos de Chris. Tratando de darme un abrazo

* * *

En el futuro alternativo. Vemos el viejo edificio en donde Clark, Liz y Chris vivieron hace mucho tiempo. En el interior del viejo departamento Kent, se abre un tubo de luz de donde salen Clark y Chris. Clark Kent se encuentra observando su hogar tan destruido

Así que este es tu tiempo, hijo

Si. Padre, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi hogar actual - Clark siguió a su hijo por las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso. Chris presiona la pared al lado del inicio del pasamanos, abriéndose una puerta hacia un ascensor. Ambos entraron, se cerraron las puertas a los segundos después. Al volver abrirse encontró la sala de operaciones de la resistencia, una mujer de cabello castaño aparece en escena y le da un beso en los labios, quedándose fijamente mirando a Clark

Kal-El - Clark se queda con la boca abierta, viendo que lo reconocen

Nos conocemos - finalmente le pregunto

Sonrio y le contesto - No. Pero soy Kryptoniana, mi nombre es Thara Ak-Var

No pedo creer lo que escucho - Que, no es posible

Pero lo es - intervengo y le afirmo a mi padre

Decido contarle mi historia - Me encontraba en Kandor, cuando fui capturada junto a todos los Kandororianos. Por Brainiac y encerrados en una botella

Ese nombre lo conozco muy bien - Brainiac

le pregunto - Lo conoces

Si, he batallado contra el en mi tiempo - en ese momento se escucha una voz y cuerpo que sale desde las sombras

Creo que podremos hablar de eso luego, ahora es momento de planear nuestro contra ataque. Verdad Superman - dice este hombre. Clark se le queda viendo y le pregunta

Dick, eres tu. ya no eres Nightwing - niego con mi cabeza y le respondo

Después de la muerte de Tim Drake y Robin John Blake, tome este nombre - Lleva un uniforme de Robin con tonos amarillo, rojo y verde

Lo siento mucho. Que paso con Bruce, Selina, Jason - le pregunto finalmente

También han muerto. Casi al mismo tiempo, asesinaron a la liga y a ti. También ante todos los habitantes de la tierra, mostraron tu cadáver. Padre - le informo a mi papá, como lo encontré puerto en el centro de la ciudad

* * *

En nuestra realidad. En una bodega abandonada de Intergang, Malefice/Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz, hermano de gemelo de J'onn J'onzz esta jugando con la mente de Lashina. Roulette observa esto con impaciencia

Tienes algo que decir - le pregunto

Rio al ver a la humana tan impaciente y finalmente le digo - Tenias razón, ella es de Apokolips

Como se llama - le vuelvo a preguntar y veo que se rostro cambia, parece que se a sorprendido al saber quien es

Lashina - al final también me sorprendo

Que, es una de las Furies de Darkseid - recuerdo finalmente, pero me sorprenderá algo más

Y amante de Superman - eso no lo sabia, es muy interesante. Pienso, para mi misma

Ella, conoce su identidad - quiero averiguar más

Si, lo veo en su mente - la humana se alegra, al escuchar esta respuesta

Cual es - pregunta intrigada

Kal-El - rió yo, haciéndole una broma

No, su nacimiento. El nombre de su identidad secreta - me critica ella e inmediatamente le digo

Interesante. Es el reportero del Daily Planet; Clark Kent - le digo a ella

No puedo creer, esta verdad - Nunca lo hubiera imaginado - Esto me podría servir, mucho en verdad

* * *

Kasnia. Nuestra realidad, Audrey se encuentra en un calabozo mal herida. Mientras que Lord Kaleb la observa con una gran sonrisa

Como estas, querida esposa. En este día - le pregunto a la estúpida humana

Hijo de tu mala madre. Algún día pagaras, todo lo que has hecho - me trata de enfrentar ella

Yo no lo creo, el único que lo podría haber hecho es Superman y si no me equivoco, hoy en Apokolips lo ejecutan y creo que es el momento de dejarte descansar en paz - le respondo, para hacerla sufrir. Así para poder apagar sus fuerzas de luchar y pelear, contra mi. Pero decido, exterminarla de una buena vez. Uso mis rayos lazer, en ella

Minutos después, viendo sus ceniza. Detrás de mi, se abre un tubo de luz. apareciendo mi padre adoptivo, Darkseid

* * *

**Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia escrita por: Kal-K 2.0**

**-2013-**

* * *

_Espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas __constructivas_


End file.
